


Snowball

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, it's like 90 degrees out so have a winter story, just a cute little au with girlfriends being as cute as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Aline goes to surprise her girlfriend after days apart due to the ever falling snow.





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from the otp prompt generator: Aline tossing snowballs at Helen's window, not knowing the window is open and has no screen.

Aline rubs her hands together attempting to get some sort of warmth coursing through them. Her thick wool gloves aren’t even enough to combat the ridiculous breeze that’s cutting its way across the city.

She trudges through the crunching snow light flakes still falling annoyingly on her eyelashes. She’s not a fan of the cold, but with most of the roads closed down due to the piling snow school’s been out all week and Aline hasn’t seen her girlfriend in nearly ten days. So, she’s out here at nearly midnight barreling through the cold and the snow just to surprise her.

She only lives a few blocks away, but the trip has felt like a summit through the arctic. She finally reaches Helen’s block, picking up her pace risking the threat of slipping if it means she gets there faster. She slips a little when she gets to the side yard of Helen’s house but catches herself quickly, quietly slipping into the backyard under Helen’s second floor window.

She looks up and spots a small light emanating from her girlfriend’s window signaling she’s still awake. She puts her frozen fingers into her pocket pulling out her phone to text Helen. The screen lights up for a second before immediately shutting off.

“Damn,” she says quietly to herself pocketing the dead phone. She’s starting to think that while a surprise is cute, it maybe wasn’t the best idea. She looks up to the dark window still only able to see the small light and contemplates how to get Helen’s attention.

She can’t just knock on the door, it’s late and while her parents are nice and love Aline they won’t love the hour she’s decided to drop by. She looks around to find a small rock or pebble to throw but there’s none to be found likely all buried beneath the fresh white snow.

_Snowball!_ She thinks to herself looking up to the window again quickly and back down at her feet. A snowball could work, just quiet enough to not alarm the whole house, but enough to get one intended persons attention. She bends over collecting up a small bit of untouched snow and rolling it into a ball in her hands.

She steps back giving herself enough distance to hit the window, squinting to be sure she hits it head on. She lifts her arm high, winding up a bit and letting the snowball fly. She’s smiles as it goes certain it’s going to hit the window square on, until it suddenly goes right through the window.

“What the hell?!” Helen’s voice rings out from inside as Aline’s eyes widen. Another light flips on in the room, Helen coming into view in the window and looking down. “Aline?”

Aline waves awkwardly, “Hi.”

Helen shakes her head disappearing from the window, the light shutting off. For a moment Aline feels a little dejected thinking Helen’s just left her out here. Admittedly she threw a snowball through her window unprovoked, but in her defense Helen’s window shouldn’t be open with these frigid temperatures.

The back-door squeaks open quietly, Helen slipping through in a big puffy pink coat and matching fuzzy boots.

“Hi,” she says with a smile as she places a decorative brick down to keep the door from slamming closed. “Why are you throwing snowballs through my window at midnight?”

Aline shrugs, “Why is your window open in 30-degree weather?”

Helen huffs out a laugh, “You know how my dad likes to crank up the heat, add that to nine people living here radiating body heat and it becomes stifling, gotta crack a window every now and then.”

“That’s way more than a crack that’s whole open,” Aline points out.

Helen rolls her eyes, “Maybe, but doesn’t explain why you threw a snowball at me through it.”

“I was trying to get your attention and surprise you and my phone died,” Aline explains. “It’s dark, I couldn’t tell and it was assumed that the window would be closed since it’s snowing.”

Helen’s smile widens as she reaches out an ungloved hand to hold one of Aline’s.

“Well, consider me surprised,” she says stepping closer. “Now do you want to come inside and let me warm you up or stay out here all night and debate whether my window should be open or not.”

“The warm me up thing,” Aline answers immediately as Helen pulls her in and moves the brick with her foot, pulling Aline inside the house.

The wall of warmth hits her immediately and she’s pretty sure if she hadn’t just walked all the way here in the cold she could understand how it’d be stifling. They quietly tip toe through the house and up the stairs past a number of Helen’s siblings’ bedrooms. They slip into Helen’s room the door firmly shut and locked behind them.

Helen takes off her big, puffy coat before moving to the window and shutting it tightly.

“As it should be,” Aline says as Helen turns back around to look at her and smirks.

“Whatever,” she says stepping close and lifting Aline’s hands. Slowly she pulls off Aline’s gloves placing a sweet warm kiss on the knuckles of each of her hands. She lets her hands go moving to slowly undo the buttons on her winter coat. She reaches the top button slipping the coat off of Aline’s shoulders and onto the floor before moving her hands to cup Aline’s neck lightly.

Her hands are warm and the touch sends spark up and down Aline’s spine. She leans into it, close enough that their noses touch and rubs hers playfully against Helen’s for a moment.

“Warming up?” Helen asks whispering into the non-existent space between them. Aline just nods her head arms reaching out to wrap around Helen’s waist. Helen tilts her head, lips caressing lightly against Aline’s in a barely there kiss.

Aline shifts pressing her lips fully to Helen’s. The kiss catches fire, tongues tangle and heartbeats increase as Aline’s fingers press into Helen’s waist firmly. Aline pushes her back lightly until her knees hit the edge of her bed. They tumble down together, Aline attempting to comfortably place herself between Helen’s knees. She sort of succeeds, landing a little heavily onto of her girlfriend and knocking their foreheads together a little harshly.

“Sorry,” Aline says as she giggles. Helen reaches out one of her hands to rub at the spot Aline bumped.

“Ow,” Helen says as she drops her hand heavily onto the bed. Aline smiles shrugging in a way she knows Helen finds adorable which makes Helen giggle. They both burst into a fit of quiet laughter at that, Aline rolling off of her girlfriend to lay next to her. She turns her head looking into Helen’s eyes softly.

“I’m feeling much warmer,” she whispers.

“Good,” Helen says rolling over into Aline’s side comfortably. “Stay the night?”

Aline raises an eyebrow, she’d love nothing more, but her plan had been to surprise for an hour or so and then head back. She doesn’t want to get caught and lose the trust of Helen’s parents.

“Don’t worry,” Helen says sensing her concern. “We’ll get up extra early and sneak you out. At best Julian will be awake and he won’t snitch. I’m his favorite sister.”

Aline lights up shaking her head in agreement. They resituate after that shuffling around the room and setting multiple alarms to avoid any morning mishaps. Helen offers Aline more comfortable clothes to sleep in and then they snuggle under a light blanket lying on their sides facing one another and practically sharing the same pillow.

Aline closes her eyes contently happy to have the warm weight of Helen’s arm across her stomach. The quiet settles, Helen’s breath evening out so much that Aline assumes she’s asleep.

“Thank you for surprising me,” Helen whispers after a while startling Aline a bit. “I missed you.”

Aline keeps her eyes closed, snuggling in impossibly closer to her girlfriend.

“I missed you too,” she responds instantly with a soft smile. “There’s no other girl I’d walk six blocks in the snow and cold for.”

Helen chuckles lightly leaning in to place a light kiss on Aline’s nose before settling back down onto the pillow. After a while the quiet settles again, Helen’s breath evens out and this time she really is asleep the light sound lulling Aline to dreams as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](http://www.alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com)


End file.
